This cannot be
by Victoria Nike
Summary: This story is a special tribute to Melissia on her birthday. After the events of "Go the distance", Rhadamanthys realized that his time to go to join Hades' tropos is coming but someone distrusts the alluring herald.


**This cannot be**

 _Author's note:_ This story is a special tribute to an admired writer and friend Melissia on her birthday. ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! Her stories and generous reviews have inspired me, too. Actually, this is the answer to one of them, so it is related to "Go the distance", one of my previous stories on Pandora and Rhadamanthys. In fact, this fic takes place almost three weeks later. These events are located in the arc of The Lost Canvas. However, it can be read separately.

Let's Scorpions rule in this era!

My special thanks, too, to those who read this, especially to Raix and September's Child whose encouragement help me to keep on writing.

For writing this story, I was inspired by "No puede ser" or "Romanza de Leandro", a song featured in 1936 in Pablo Sorozábal's "La Tabernera del Puerto", performed by the tenors José Carreras and Plácido Domingo. I highly recommend you to listen to this moving song while reading this story.

 **This cannot be**

It was cool yet sunny autumn morning in the heart of England. The leaves of the old trees were falling like golden rain on the surroundings of the aristocratic Walden manor making a soft yet dangerous carpet for careless feet. The used-to-be green pasture lands were becoming orange and brown like liquid chocolate poured by a reckless sweet god on the ground. The huge old building was busy as the maids cleaned the rooms, the cooks prepared the meals and the peasants took care of the cattle. Many servants were at work at the house and stables, taking care of the many needs of the aristocratic family. Being the wealthy home of the famous affluent Lord Walden and his family, it was the best country house in the region surrounded by fortifications and towers. The modern artifacts and the rarest relics were stored there in the luxurious rooms. One of the most venerated was the old and battered coat of arms of the Walden family that presided over the main hall. It was carved in the finest cedar wood and had skillfully designed a mighty Wyvern on the hilt of the beautiful yet deadly sword.

Up in one of the biggest rooms, a blond young man on his early twenties smirked as he opened the wide glass door to get to the narrow terrace outside. Lighting a cigar, he deeply inhaled before letting the smoke out of his mouth in fancy patterns. Delighted, he continued smoking in his hidden place, enjoying every minute of this recently discovered pleasure. Gradually the dark shape of a woman with long hair was formed in front of him. He shook his head. It was just tobacco, not opium or other stupid substances. Suddenly, he remembered the face of a beautiful girl dressed in a black robe, the one he met in the woods a couple of weeks ago. She was mysterious girl, indeed, and he failed to recall what they talked then.

\- Master, I found you! – A boy happily greeted him with a high-pitched voice.

Being concentrated in his secret pleasure and the black-haired girl, the blond young man almost jumped as he put himself into a defensive position, unfortunately losing the cigar that helplessly fell to the garden. Looking at the intruder, he lost his temper. - Valentine, you almost kill me! – Rhadamanthys yelled at him. – What are you doing here?

The boy shrugged as he humbly replied. – I brought your breakfast, Master. – There are all the delicacies that you might want for a great awakening.

On the table, the fry up awaited the young Walden with other delicacies. His golden eyes disinterestedly looked at what was displayed there: bangers and mash, shepperd's, bacon, eggs, home-made bread and pastries, fresh orange juice and Earl Grey Tea. It was a prince's breakfast, indeed, but he didn't care now. So the blond man smiled as he looked back in the terrace for his cigar. Now it was out of sight so he snorted.

With a smile, Valentine gently offered him. – Please, sit down. Want some tea first?

Still looking for the lost cigar, Rhadamanthys replied. – You know that I'm an early bird so I already had breakfast.

Casting down his eyes and sighing, Valentine said. – I'm so sorry, Master Rhadamanthys! I didn't know! I just wanted to surprise you…

\- You did it, Valentine. Besides, I lost something…

Narrowing his eyes, the young Cypriot approached his master, took a sniff and asked. – Are you smoking again, Master?

\- Come on, Val! Stop bugging me! I'm not a child! – Rhadamanthys groaned. – I'm a grown-up now! As you used to saying, I'm the Walden heir.

\- That's true but smoking would be unhealthy. I bet you didn't forget how your great-uncle died? – The valet fixed his elder. - I don't want you to get ill.

Rhadamanthys heartily laughed. – Don't be fool! I'm not going to die because I smoke from time to time. You know I'm strong and powerful as a mighty dragon! I'm the Wyvern of the Walden shield.

\- Yes, I know you're a fine strong man, Master. – The boy replied as he stared at the blond man in adoration. – But you're a human being with mortal condition, too. Smoking, I bet it's because your narrow-minded cousin Ursula!

With wide smile, Rhadamanthys asked. – What does Ursula have to do with it?

\- Yesterday, I saw her smuggling tobacco into the manor. She befriends pirates and criminals. So she's the one who gives you the cigars!

\- I don't need to ask Ursula to get some tobacco. - The older guy stood as tall as he was, towering the valet, his golden eyes flashing with rage. – Moreover, it's not your business! I'm old enough to do what I want and a miserable valet has nothing to do with my decisions!

Bowing, the valet answered. – You're right, Master Rhadamanthys. You're the Walden heir and you know what to do.

Silently, Valentine left the room with the tray and the English breakfast. What his Master told him hurt his heart and he was almost in tears. Although being a fine mature young man, Rhadamanthys was unsettled lately. He had changed after he was lost in the woods for hours on his birthday.

After the boy left his room, Rhadamanthys groaned and watched outside. In fact, he was a lonely wolf who didn't belong to that old manor. He was born to be something else, not just the heir of the Walden family. He hates to be patronized. Looking for some tobacco, he turned his back to the terrace and walked towards a little enamel box.

Suddenly it felt it was getting colder. A shiver ran through his body. Coming from the open glass door, a beautiful slender girl robbed in black stepped in and boldly faced him. He had seen her before in the woods some weeks ago, when he was running away of his birthday ordeal. Although she was dressed in a tattered black long robe, she looked beautiful. Her amethyst eyes were bright and alluring. The young enchantress approached him. She talked to him with dignity and authority. – Hello again, Rhadamanthys. Do remember me?

The blond man thinly smiled. – Of course! You're the girl I met before in the woods. Are you ready to take me where I belong?

She smiled back, her eyes cold as diamonds. – Not yet, mighty Wyvern. Actually, you must get prepared to join me soon.

With mistrust, he opened his golden eyes. – When and where should I go? No more riddles, girl!

Still smiling to her, a violet light surrounded her and her features hardened. Her big dark nail approached his shaved cheek as he stood before her, frozen. Very slowly, a small snake came out of an elaborate jewel on her hand and after getting inside his collar, it bit the man. Without a word, he knelt before her, his head bowed.

Pandora smiled. – You'll know where to go, Rhadamanthys. Our troops are gathering at our Lord's castle in Germany.

\- I would do as you wish, Lady Pandora. I would get ready and leave to the meeting point when you summon me.

\- Good! – Pandora nodded as her finger caressed his cheek, coming down to his sharp chin. With a silky tone, she added. – I'll be waiting for you, Rhadamanthys.

The images cast down on him as the snake's poison ran through his blood vessels. In fact, he was remembering his past as the mighty Wyvern, the Judge of the Underworld and the most loyal servant of Lord Hades. He heavily breathed as his golden eyes devoutly fixed her. He was her loyal servant, too, until the end of his days.

She smiled again. Although her cold cover, many memories and images came to Pandora´s mind. There was the pain of losing her parents, the colourless world she lived in, the heavy duties she had to face and the mistrust of the specters… and the hope of being together with whom had given her company, understanding and even praise in the past. When she looked at him, some tears came down like little pearls, covering her pale cheeks. Being ashamed of showing such feelings to a subordinate, she turned her back to him and dryly said. - You'll get what you deserve as one of the most powerful commanders of our troops. I promise you that you'll not be disappointed.

Before she left his room, the young valet came in and screamed. - Who are you? How do you get in?

With a frown, the girl looked at him and coldly added. – It seems that Rhadamanthys did't teach you good manners, you dog!

Before she used her cosmo against Valentine, the knelt Wyvern seriously said. – Don't waste your precious time with him, Milady. I'm sorry of his behaviour. Unfortunately, he's not aware of whom you're.

Pandora answered. – You must train him, Rhadamanthys. I don't want to have such dog among my troops.

\- I'll do as you wish, Milady. – The heir respectfully asserted.

The young boy blinked as Pandora disappeared through the open door toward the garden. Swiftly, he went after her but the terrace was empty. It seemed that she had vanished. Coming inside the room, he looked at his master who seemed to be in a trance. With increasing concern, he took his arm and shook him. – Master, please! Answer me! Master!

The Walden heir watched his valet with empty eyes. Now he was coming out of another dimension far away from the English countryside. Calmly, he said. – We must get prepared soon, Valentine. Our Lord is waiting for us in Germany.

\- What are you saying, Master? We cannot leave the manor. Your father wants to take you to London next week. You would learn more on politics and law there so you can be part of the House of the Lords …

The blond man put his hands on his head in despair. - Are you deaf and dumb? Our Lord is calling us!

– Is that what she said? Damned witch! - Desperate, the young valet exclaimed. - You're bewitched, Master!

With a frown, Rhadamanthys coldly said. – Don't be irreverent, Valentine! She's Lady Pandora! I must go to her castle in order to serve our Lord when she summons me.

\- Master, you're wrong! She's evil! Don't follow her orders, please! 

\- Don't you dare to say such things! – The older guy retorted. Although Rhadamanthys didn't like to listen to the music, he remembered a song he heard once in a soirée in Windsor:

No puede ser; esa mujer es buena.  
No puede ser una mujer malvada. 

In fact, Pandora wasn't evil. She was the commander of Lord Hades' troops and his sister. Being a loyal servant of his god, he must obey her orders as they were Hades'. So he tried to be reasonable with the younger guy. – Valentine, you're overreacting. This cannot be! She's not evil. If you listen to your heart, you'll know that our lives belong to Lord Hades' and she's the one in charge of bringing us together to the next Holy War.

The valet looked at him in disbelief. – I don't follow you, Master! We're not in war now!

\- We're part of our Lord's troops. We should join her as soon as she calls for us.

\- Why are you so sure that she isn't our doom? She looks like a mix of beggar and witch!

\- You don't understand what I'm telling you, Valentine! She's the one who would bring me to my destiny as hero!

The young boy sighed. It seemed that his Master was under her spell. – She's a witch, a bad influence, an evil spirit of the woods…

Again, the music and the lyrics of that song came to the young Walden.

No puede ser, porque la vi llorar.

Los ojos que lloran no saben mentir,

las malas mujeres no miran así.

\- This cannot be, Valentine! I saw her and her eyes are bright as stars, honest and clear. She cares for our Lord and for us, too. She's not able to lie to me!

\- She's an evil witch!

Rhadamanthys shook his head. – Don't you realize that she's calling for both of us? I must take my place as commander of the troops and I want you to join us as my lieutenant.

With a deep sigh, Valentine approached his Master. – If you go after her, I would go with you. Although I'm not strong as you are, I would protect you! I would follow you to the end of the world and beyond, even to the Underworld.

Putting his big hand on the slender shoulder, Rhadamanthys asserted. – I'm glad you'll come with me, Valentine. I would be delighted that you're my right-arm. Now, leave me. I want to write some letters.

With a deep bow, the boy said. – As you wish, Master. I leave you alone. If you need me, just call me.

Rhadamanthys nodded and sat on the velvet couch facing the gardens. His eyes searched for the black-haired girl. But she was gone away without trace. He thinly smiled as he remembered her beautiful features and alluring eyes.

Temblando en sus ojos dos lágrimas vi,  
y a mí me ilusiona que tiemblen por mí… 

This cannot be, either! He was surprised that tears fell from her eyes. She was a capable yet unmoved leader and he knew it pretty well. So there were some questions that had no answers … yet.

 _What were you thinking about when you cried, Pandora?_

 _Were you thinking about me?_

 _This cannot be…!_

The Walden heir took a cigar and inhaled. His time at the family manor was almost over. Soon he would be summoned to take his place as Judge of the Underworld and commander of Hades' troops, too. With Valentine and his troopers, he was sure he would lead them to victory against that hideous Athena.


End file.
